


Vid: Straightening Up the House

by eruthros



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Critique, Fanvid, Multi, Reference to Suicidal Ideation, angry vidding, starts with an interview with james gunn, straightwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: Commemorating more than ten years of queer characters (not) appearing in Marvel films.





	Vid: Straightening Up the House

Music: Straightening Up the House by Romanovsky & Phillips

[Lyrics and downloadable version](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/343901.html) on dreamwidth.

Also, really [quite a lot of notes and commentary](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/344480.html) there as well.


End file.
